


Vampire Witch

by Vampire_Elf_Queen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: AU, Darkish Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Humor, Insane Characters, Multi, Next generation harry potter, Strange Relationships, Very strange relationships, i guess, insane oc, kind of incest if you think about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_Elf_Queen/pseuds/Vampire_Elf_Queen
Summary: Lilith Swan is a Slytherin muggleborn with a knack for finding herself in unusual situations. One day her and her friends get a contract to protect the Volturi...and well things happen, no need to explain any more!I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. Only writing this once!





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, this is my first story, so don't be too judgmental. I am writing this cause there really isn't enough Oc/aro/caius/marcus books, nor are there many funny/amusing Harry Potter and Twilight crossovers that are finished or long, so I decided to write one.....I hope this doesn't fail. Lol.
> 
> Anyways so the Harry Potter universe in this story is wayyyyyy AU and I mean like some characters didn't die and such and all their kids are different, and Harry is kinda a dark lord like thing....it's complicated. Anyways it's kind of second generation or what ever you call it, but not really. Maybe someday I may do a prequel but that's not set in stone yet.

_Dear Diary,_

_Hello, my name is Lilith Swan/Malfoy(I might explain the Malfoy part soon or never, depending on how much time I have, sooo yah) and I am a witch. I am kinda short, only 5’ 2” and I have waist length, pure white hair. I guess i’m pretty, everyone says so, I have a heart shaped face with a small nose, thin lips and almond shaped yellow/green eyes. I have a cousin named Isabella, unfortunately for her she is not a witch like me. I went off to Hogwarts when I turned 11 and met many friends. My best friends are Scorpius James Malfoy-Potter and his twin Lucius Severus Malfoy-Potter, yes_ that _Malfoy’s and_ that _Potter’s children, both are Slytherins. I’m also friends with Daisy Longbottom, Auntie Luna’s and Uncle Nev’s daughter, Elyria and Dustin Snape, Aunt Mionie’s and Uncle Sev’s twins and Romulus Lestrange, yes Bellatrix had a kid with her husband and he’s not that insane. I’m also pretty sure there is some kind of weird potion in the food considering everyone seems to have twins these days, which is not normal in any way. Anyways, Daisy, Romulus and Elyria were sorted into Slytherin while Dustin was sorted into Ravenclaw. I was sorted into Slytherin obviously, as can be seen by my choice in friends. The first muggleborn in over a century, and I got the title. Not bad eh?_

_Anyways our years at school were nothing like The Golden Trio's. To be perfectly honest it was a bit boring but we survived. I mean yes, we did mess with the future a bit but it turned out alright didn’t it?....The only thing we changed was that we made Uncle Harry the Minister of Magic after he killed Voldy and made him, and in turn everyone else, more tolerable towards...well dark magic and creatures I guess... instead of just marrying Draco after he won….So it’s not like it was something super unrealistic…._

_Moving on, we finally graduated a few weeks ago and now it’s time for me to return to my family back in boring old Forks, Washington..._

~~_She is actually very excited to go back and see her uncle for the first time in seven years, because they have no idea she’s coming….._ ~~

_No I am not! I think it will be very boring so I’m starting this diary as a way to cope with my boredom, or not, considering I can barely finish this one page without INTERRUPTIONS!_

_Oh merlin, Scorpius and Lucius both just winked at me and that means nothing good! I really hope they don’t actually have enough time to visit like they promised. I swear they are magnets for trouble, I bet they inherited it from Uncle Harry! Anyways I have to go take Vampire to the healers for a check up before I go or else Lord Lucius will kill me._

_Oh right! Almost forgot, Vampire is my familiar. He is a white peacock with red eyes but he’s not albino, we checked. He decided on becoming my familiar the first day I arrived at Malfoy Manor when I was 11 during Holiday Break. Lord Lucius(It’s what we call grandpa Lucius cause he wouldn’t let us call him grandpa) almost had a heart attack when one of his most vicious and prized peacocks started following me around and trying to get my attention by pecking my fingers and toes. It was quite funny, at first, but it got really annoying when he randomly started teleporting to me whenever I got too far away from him. He still does that sometimes, but at least now I can speak to him in my mind and he stops. Although being able to understand him is probably the worst torture imaginable, he is the most vain creature I have ever met, and I’ve met the Malfoys so that’s saying something._

~~_There is something else, We have done many rituals that…no I can’t write that, sorry dairy._ ~~

_Ok bye! I got to go! Before Vampire decides he’s tired of waiting._


	2. Chapter 1

 

The cab driver looked at me strangely as I stepped out of the cab and glared at Vampire, who was still sitting in the back seat.

“Vampire, get out of there right now!” I said as I glared at him while holding my silver and black trunk.

He looked at me as though I was an idiot.” _Mistress Lilith, there is no way I will step on that disgusting ground without the proper protection for my feet, it will make them wrinkled and dirty.”_

Both of my eyebrows rose in disbelief, I should have been used to this but, really, wrinkled feet?

“Do I look like I care?” I said as I pointed my free hand to my face. ”Now get out!”

I watched in disbelief as he slowly got out of the car, flew up and attached himself onto the trunk I was holding in one hand.

The cab driver eyed me warily and drove away with an unsure smile. The second the cab driver was gone, Vampire jumped off my trunk and stood on the ground as though nothing was amiss.

I looked at him with a scowl.”Let’s go!”

He looked at me smugly, fanned out his feathers until they were covering half the street, and started walking to the house in front of us.

I rolled my eyes and knocked on the door seven times, I don’t know why, habit I guess.

The door opened to show my uncle Charlie staring at me in shock. “Lilith? Is that you?”

I smirked at him. “No, I’m Jake, your nephew.” I said sarcastically, waiting for him to react in any way.

His lips twitched slightly but his eyes widened when they came to rest on my hair. Oh yeah, forgot about that.”What did you do to your hair?

I twirled a lock of my blindingly white hair and smiled sheepishly.”An accident in school turned it like this and I just kept it this way.”I lied.

There was no way I was telling him that Scorpius and Lucius botched an inheritance test potion that accidently added me to the Malfoy family tree as Lord Lucius’s aunt, which in turn turned my hair white. Thank merlin that no one checks the stupid family tapestries anymore….

Charlie smiled at me and embraced me lightly. As he was turning to go back into the house, he noticed the, also white, peacock that was now standing behind me. He blinked and looked at me quizzically.

“Should I even ask?”

I shook my head with a laugh.” Nahh, It’s too complicated.” I smirked as Vampire’s voice rung out in my head.

“ _WHAT?!? I am not too complicated. And tell him my name, or else I will sit on your bed all day cleaning my feathers. Not talking about me! As if!”_

I rolled my eyes, a smirk still etched on my face.”His name is Vampire.”

Charlie nodded slowly.”Yes, I can kind of see the resemblance.”

“ _RESEMBLANCE?!? What resemblance? I look nothing like them!”_ I tried to withhold my giggles at Vampire’s outraged squawking in the background and his cries in my head.

After looking warily at Vampire, he continued.”You wouldn’t mind spending dinner with Bella, would you? I just have something planned with a few friends, but I can stay if you feel uncomfortable.”

At that moment, a female figure rudely pushed past Charlie and started getting into the red pick up on the driveway.

“Bella, where are you going? It’s almost dinner time.” Charlie hollered to her from where he was standing.

Bella looked out the window of the truck and frowned at me.”I’m having dinner with Edward’s family today. Who’s that?”

Charlie looked at me with slight discomfort and then turned back to Bella’s truck. “This is your cousin, Lilith. She lived with me until she turned 11, then she went off to boarding school in England. You wouldn’t mind taking her with you, would you, I don’t have anything prepared?”

She pursed her lips and nodded with a sigh.” Fine.” She looked me over and motioned quickly for me to get in the car.

Quickly leaving my trunk in the house, I picked up Vampire and got into the car like she asked.

“Bye Charlie!” I yelled as we were driving away.


	3. Chapter 2

The ride there was excruciatingly painful and awkward. We mostly just sat in silence with Vampire’s occasional squawk when he saw something interesting out the window.

When we finally made it, I could not stop myself from jumping out of the truck and running laps around it. I was usually very active and sitting for more than ten minutes was a challenge for me, the rituals we did only made it worse. The whole time Vampire was preening his feathers and watching me from the corner of his eyes, he’s just creepy that way.

“Come on. Let me introduce you to the Cullens.” Bella said curtly as she just walked into the house without knocking or sparing a glance in my direction. I rolled my eyes and with a huff followed her into the house, leaving Vampire outside for the moment.

The instant I entered the house I could tell that vampires lived there, it smelled like vampire and lots of blood, although it was animal blood, to my surprise.

I stood awkwardly near Bella as she started to introduce me to the family of vampires who did not look pleased to see me, at all. Bella started the introductions soon after I joined her.

She pointed towards a gorgeous blonde male with golden eyes, he was the only one who looked pleased to see me.”That’s Carlisle, he is Edward’s adopted father.” She then pointed to the dark haired woman standing next to him,” That’s his wife, Esme.” I nodded to them with a small smile and waited for further introductions.

Without delay Bella pointed to a beautiful young woman and the man next to her.” That’s Rosalie and Emmett, they are husband and wife,” She then pointed to a pixie like girl and the man standing next to her.” That’s Alice and Jasper, they are also married to one another. Don’t mind Alice, she has a habit of spacing out sometimes.” I raised my eyebrow, a seer then, interesting, very interesting.

To my surprise, Bella hugged the remaining vampire and smiled up at him.” And this is Edward, my boyfriend.”She said smugly.

I shrugged mentally at her tone. If I was supposed to feel jealous, then she was failing miserably. I dated both Scorpius and Lucius Malfoy together, at one point, before the whole potions fiasco, and I am sure a Malfoy would look better than the vampire any day, considering their veela ancestry and the amount of time they spend in front of a mirror. Suddenly remembering that some vampires have powers I decided to see if anyone here could read my mind.

I lowered my Occlumency shields and pulled up a memory of both Scorpius, Lucius and me in bed, having sex, I smiled kindly. “I’m Lilith, Bella’s cousin. I hope I’m not intruding?”

“No, not at all, we were just going to have dinner.” Carlisle said with a smile and walked to the dining room. I watched everyone follow him and almost cackled in glee when I saw that Edward was looking a bit green in the face and avoiding looking at me.

I entered the dining room with a noticeable grin and sat down next to Bella.

While we were waiting on the food, I decided to chat with Bella. We were cousins after all.

“So, how did you meet?” I asked her while pushing all my memories of the foursome with Daisy to the forefront of my mind. There was no way I would stop messing with Edward, it was just too easy.

Bella glanced at Edwards strangely as he started quietly gagging, not sure why, I personally think it was quite hot, looking back at it.”We met at school. We didn’t really hit it off right away but then he saved me and we decided to start dating.”

I nodded in understanding and Occluded my mind from Edward.

“Charlie said you went to boarding school in England, what was that like?” Bella asked slightly defensively, I had no idea what was wrong with her.

I nodded again.” Yes, I was 11 when I went there. It was great fun! I met so many new people, I even had a boyfriend or two.” Edward banged his head against the table. I grinned widely and continued.” We learned so much, and we went on a few adventures too, you wouldn't believe how interesting boarding school could be, especially when you have a pet, and so many...interesting teachers.”

Suddenly I remembered Vampire and frowned, I was slightly worried he was planning something, he had never been so far away from me before without appearing near by.

Thankfully my worries were erased by the spaghetti that was placed in front of me. I moaned in delight as I took the first bite, to bug Edwards a bit. It was quite good, but nothing compares to the lobster with potatoes that uncle Harry makes. Mmm...it’s making my mouth water just thinking about it!

“This is amazing! Better than any other spaghetti I have ever tasted!” No need to tell them that I never tried regular spaghetti before, I only ate the super expensive food because the Malfoy’s would never lower themselves to eat like commoners.

The blond girl smiled. “Thank you I made it myself.” She picked up a bowl of salad and placed in front of me. “Here’s some salad if you would like that as well.”

I smiled at her but it was wiped away when Vampire appeared, standing in the salad.

I gave him a pointed look, “Vampire, what did I tell you about appearing randomly? It scares people. Now Get Out Of The SALAD!”

“ _If you say so._ ”He said smugly and stepped out of the salad, only to stand on the table with his tail feathers fanned out. _“I want some squirrel blood and blueberries.”_

I groaned and turned towards the Cullens who were staring at us in disbelief. “Do you have any squirrel blood?” I asked hopefully and watched as all of them paled, even Bella.

Carlisle was the first to go back to normal and smiled and me with furrowed brows. ”No, we don’t have any, why?”

“ _They remind me of the Weasleys, make them go away they annoy me!”_

I shrugged innocently, ignoring the comparison and complaint. “ Vampire wants to eat some squirrel blood and blueberries, I have the blueberries but I only have elephant and human blood left, and he doesn’t want that.”

“What?” Bella asked me with a disbelieving look.” You shouldn’t feed him any blood in the first place. Actually you shouldn’t own him at all, it’s illegal!”

I glared at her slightly and took out the permit Uncle Draco and I forged a few days ago.”I have a permit. And he only eats his food if it’s mixed with blood. You want to feed him something else, then do it yourself.”

“Fine, I will!” She huffed and took out a few blueberries from who knows where.   
I watched skeptically as she brought her hand up to Vampire’s mouth. He ate the berries and Bella smirked at me in victory. I just raised an eyebrow and waited for the dramatic show.

“ _What is this? WHAT!! WHERE IS THE BLOOD! OHHHH you will PAY you filthy little MUGGLE!!”_

I hid my snickering with a cough as Vampire fell over dramatically and froze, as though dead. Deciding to amuse myself further, I cast a quick wandless spell that would silence Vampire’s heart beat and waited for the chaos to occur.

Unfortunately my fun was interrupted by a car horn coming from outside. I rolled my eyes as I recognized the sound, it was one of the Malfoy’s limos. I stood up from the table with an apologetic look.

“I’m sorry, but we will have to cut dinner a bit short.”

Bella looked slightly pleased. “So you’re not going home then?”

I rolled my eyes and stopped the spell that silenced Vampire’s heart. “Obviously not. I’m going with my friends, probably somewhere far far away.” I looked at the ‘dead’ Vampire.” Let’s go. I bet Dustin has some squirrel blood for you!”

Vampire jumped off the table and ran out the room in an instant, leaving the vampires contemplating how Vampire was alive again. With a shrug I followed him outside.


	4. Chapter 3

“Lilith! Darling! Did you miss us?” Romulus’s voice rung out around me as he bowed with a crooked smile and spread his hands.

I rolled my eyes at the black limo parked behind him and let out a loud laugh as I ran to him and hugged him tightly, ignoring the vampires that were staring at us in confusion. “Of course I missed you guys! How could I not! The insanity, the adventures”I looked towards an uncomfortable looking Edward with a smirk.”The sex!”

Suddenly Dustin’s dark head popped out from the window.”Scorpius said you were going to see family, and unless your family consists of vampires then I don’t understand what you are doing here.” He drawled, boredom lacing his voice.

As soon as he finished speaking a female figure bounced out of the limo, her bushy black hair and flowing green dress flying everywhere, and enveloped me in a tight hug.”Lilith! I missed you sooooo much! We all did! You have no idea how boring a week without you is!” She said excitedly.

I grinned and was about to get into the limo, when an obviously fake cough caught my attention.

I turned towards the noise and I raised an eyebrow.”Yes?”

“How did your friend know what we are?” It was Carlisle who spoke and he looked slightly worried.

He looked nice and I didn’t want to be too much of an inconvenience, so I smiled politely. ”You smell like blood, and we can’t hear your heart. It’s common sense really.”

They all had questioning looks on their faces, my friends and I just laughed. We quickly got into the car, before any more questions were asked, and started driving away.

I relaxed into the leather seats with a sigh as Romulus played with my hair. “What’s wrong?”

It was Daisy that answered.”We got another protection contract.” She said dreamly with unfocused eyes as she put her head on my lap. ”You will be needed.”

I rolled my eyes with a grin as I poured myself some wine from the table in front of me and sipped it delicately. ”And I thought you just missed me!”

This time it was Scorpius who replied. “Of course we missed you, princess! Father and dad planned to kidnap you tomorrow anyways, we just beat them to it.” He said with a grin as he sipped some firewhisky, which quickly made him cough and glare at Lucius who was being kissed by Elyria. “How do you drink this shit? It’s nasty!” He quickly threw it behind him and poured himself some wine and sipped it with a moan. “Amazing!”

Dustin rolled his eyes from behind a large book that looked to be in latin. “The contract was delivered by Sanguini. Aro, Caius and Marcus Volturi need protection since one of their own protection has decided to rebel.”

My eyes glittered in excitement.” Professor Sanguini? Really? So we're going to protect vampires?!?”

“Yes, that is exactly what we’re going to do.” Romulus said as he looked around with confusion. “Speaking of vampires, where is that bloody bird?”

I shrugged and ran a hand through Daisy’s long white hair.”No idea. I thought he was in here.”

Lucius finally looked up from Elyria with an annoyed look on his face.” He better not be in my firewhisky, if he is...well he better not be!” Suddenly Scorpius pulled Elyria onto his own lap and started kissing her lips and rubbing his hands all over her with a slight grin in Lucius’s direction. Lucius rolled his eyes and, to everyone’s amusement, crawled over to Scorpius and Elyria and started kissing the back of her neck and slowly pulled her dress off.

Everyone laughed as we watched Elyria’s startled face when she realized she was wearing only her bra and underwear. She wrinkled her nose towards Lucius and Scorpius and then turned towards me with an exasperated look. “How the bloody hell did you deal with them?”

I stood up with a grin and kissed her passionately, leaving her with wide eyes. She turned her head towards Lucius, who was still running his hands down her body and between her legs, slowly inching her lace underwear off her. “She is so much better at kissi…”She let out a startled gasp as his finger entered her.

“That’s my sister your molesting.” Dustin said as he put down his book with a sigh. “You Slytherins are unbelievable! You guys don’t have any boundaries do you! How did no one notice this for the past seven years? I thought sexual interactions were not allowed in Hogwarts.”

All of us Slytherins turned to him as one but it was Elyria who spoke.”Our head of house is Uncle Draco, what did you expect? Plus, I am pretty sure everyone was too scared of us to tell father and we didn't sleep with _everyone_ , we stayed within the ‘group’!”

Scorpius and Lucius both shared a look and laughed uncomfortably. “Yeah, they probably never told Headmaster Snape cause they were too scared.”

Elyria turned to them with a raised eyebrow, which quickly turned into a look of pleasure as Scorpius trailed his finger down her entrance. “What….what are you...saying...Lucius...Scorpius…” She moaned out, to the annoyance of her brother.

“Nothing.” Lucius kissed her neck, ”You.” Scorpius kissed her chest.” Need.” Lucius trailed his kisses down her arm. “To.” Scorpius kissed her stomach gently. “Worry.” Lucius spread her sensitive thighs and grazed his fingers lightly over her sex.”About” Scorpius kissed her lips once more and spelled her clothes back on, ignoring Elyria’s glare.

Dustin rolled his brown eyes and turned towards me, ”Anyways we’re going to Italy using an international portkey that should be here any minute, so you should probably contact your family and tell them that you’ll be gone for a while.”

I raised an eyebrow at him in amusement.”Fine, but then you have to tell Uncle Snape and Auntie Mionie that you're going to Italy, too.”

Dustin picked up his book again and glared at me.” No way, they will kill us!”

I smirked.”Exactly.”

POP

“Masters and Missus, the portkey has been completed.” A pretty looking house-elf stood in front of us, fidgeting with a silk bag in her hands.

Romulus smiled at her and pulled me back onto his lap, running his hands through my hair once more.”Thank you, Sunny, just leave it on the table.”

“Yes, Master Romulus.” She said with a squeak and quickly popped away.

“What did you do to the poor elf, Romulus?”Elyria asked with a raised eyebrow as she sat next to us and hugged Romulus.

“Nothing! I swear!” He said defensively as we all laughed. “I think she has a crush on me.” He said with a pout, and Elyria kissed him on the cheek.

“Can we go now? The Volturi are expecting us soon and it wouldn’t help our image to show up late! Especially yours, Lilith!” Daisy whispered as she stood up and started undressing herself.

“I thought The Obscurus is never late, and everyone else is just early?” Dustin said as he put down his book and merely spelled the regalia of our group onto himself.

All of us laughed and quickly started to get dressed.

The females wore tight black leather pants, a formal black vest, knee length boots and a black cloak made of silk. We wore no makeup, we didn’t need it since we were quite beautiful on our own, naturally and some added beauty because of the rituals. Our hair was usually done up in a tight bun.

The males just wore black leather pants, black combat boots and a black cloak made of silk. Lucius and Scorpius, since they had long hair, usually kept it in a low ponytail at the base of their neck.

Yes it wasn’t very protective, but we were confident in our abilities, plus this way people got distracted. And if you add all the things the rituals did, well there really was no need for unnecessary protection.

When we were finished dressing, I grabbed the little silk bag and took out the portkey. I eyed the piece of neon green cloth distastefully. “Who exactly made this portkey?”

“I’m pretty sure it was dad.” Scorpius said as he adjusted his cloak.” I really hope Italy is warmer than Russia, I don’t want to almost freeze to death again.”

Dustin looked at him from behind the book with a raised eyebrow.”You’re a wizard, think of something.”

When we all grabbed onto the piece of cloth, we all stared at each other for a few seconds.

It was Elyria who spoke up first. “Does anyone know the activation phrase?”

We all looked at each other and shrugged.

“Harry Potter is awesome.” Lucius said, at our stares he continued with another shrug.” This is my dad we’re talking about, he would probably do something like that.”

“Flying unicorns?” Romulus said and we all blinked. “Right, ok not that.”

“We’ll never get to Italy at this rate! Does anyone actually have a good guess?” Scorpius asked in expiration.

“Family Tapestry.” Daisy said with half-lidded eyes and a smile.

“Why would…”Suddenly everything started to dim and Lucius, Scorpius and I shared a look with one thought on our minds, we’re dead.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know Heathens did not exist at the time, but all will be explained in later chapters. Hope you like it!

  
As we slowly appeared in a small room with a receptionist, we all looked at each other in confusion.

“So, who knows Italian?” I asked as I threw the one time portkey behind me, ignoring the startled gasp of the receptionist.

Dustin raised an eyebrow and I groaned. “Right, Ravenclaw, I forgot.”

Dustin handed the large latin book to an annoyed Elyria and adjusted his cloak. He walked up to the receptionist and smiled at her kindly.

“Ciao, siamo qui per vedere il Volturi. Essi dovrebbero essere in attesa di noi.” He drawled with a smile.

The receptionist stared at his chest for a few moments and we laughed. It never gets old, the startled staring we get, I mean.

“Essi...stanno appena giù in quel modo. Da..da non perdere è la grande sala del trono.” She said with a slight stutter as her cheeks grew red. I frowned in confusion, didn’t she stay with vampires? Shouldn’t she be used to seeing beautiful people?

“Sei un essere umano, sì?” At her nod Dustin continued. “Siamo spiacenti sweety, avete visto la magia e non possiamo permettere che ciò accada.” He drawled with a shake of his head and cast a wandless Avada Kedavra at her.

Lucius groaned.” What are we going to do with the body? You could have just erased her memories!”

Dustin raised an eyebrow and took back the book from Elyria.”My obliviate would make her a vegetable, it would be even worse than a dead body. And we’re surrounded by vampires, they can just eat her or something. Now let’s go.”

We all started walking towards were ever Dustin was leading us, since he knew where we were supposed to go, unlike the rest of us.

I was very nicely done, the architecture, I mean. The stone was the perfect shade to hide blood splotches, that, if I was not affected by rituals, I would not see. As we were all walking in silence, I noticed a vampire dash past us, we all shared an amused look at the disbelieving look on his face as he realized we were human.

We stopped at two large doors.

_“How should we act?”_ Scorpius thought to us.

_“I think we should ask like we always do.”_ Dustin thought with a drawl, he’s weird that way, he can drawl...in his thoughts.

_“I agree, it will cause them to underestimate us.”_ I added my thoughts to the conversation.

_“Yes, it’s perfect! I want to sit on Lucius’s shoulders!”_ We all stared at Daisy as she jumped onto his shoulders and smiled innocently, her eyes still half-lidded, and Lucius shrugged.

_“Sure, why not. But only if Dustin has his arms around Elyria and kisses her infront of them.”_

Dustin gave him a look but relented and hugged her around her waist and pulled her closer to him _. “You do realise we are siblings, right? If mother and father find out they are going to kill us and you won’t be safe either, Lucius, I swear it.”_

I grinned at him as I hugged Romulus and Scorpius around the shoulders. _”Aww….don’t be that way. It’ll be fun!”_

_“Yes...fun.”_

I rolled my eyes and with a flick of my hand the doors burst open and we walked in slowly, whispering and giggling nonsense amongst ourselves.

“Did you hear, professor Draco Malfoy-Potter-Black cheated on professor Harry Malfoy-Potter-Black with an apple...”I whispered conspiratorially.

Lucius and Scorpius turned towards me with horror,” Are you serious?”

This time it way Elyria who replied, “No she is not.” They sighed in relief that their father was not in a relationship with an _apple_ , of all things.”Sirius is dead, she is Lilith.” Their relief suddenly turned to horror once more.

“So is father, ummm, together with an apple.” Scorpius said, starting to get worried for the future of their family.

“Who knows, maybe. Now where were we? Ah yes of course.” I turned towards the three startled kings sitting on the dias and spread my hands with a wide smile. “Hello, we are the Obscurus! You called?”

“You are _humans_!” The blonde one said with a scowl, the distaste apparent in his voice as he eyes out apparel.

“Brother, give them a chance, they are sought after by many, and they are here!” The one in the middle said with an excited clap of his hands.

“Aro, they are _human_! They are weak!” He said with a scowl as he saw Dustin kiss Elyria on the cheek.

I giggled slightly.”Yes, indeed we are human, but we are not _weak_! We..” Suddenly Heathens by Twenty One Pilots rung through the throne room, causing many vampire to flinch at how loud it was.

I rolled my eyes.”Do you mind if I take that?”

The one named Aro, grinned widely and shrugged his shoulders.”By all means!”

“Great! Thanks!” I quickly took out a small mirror, to the confusion of the vampires, and motioned for Dustin to come closer.”Help me! They can’t know we’re here!”

Dustin looked at me strangely.”Uncle Harry made the portkey, I am pretty sure they already know…”

I glared at him.”Don’t care, help me!”

He sighed and reluctantly stood behind me, making sure that nothing except us was visible. I nodded in thanks and quickly collected myself before answering.

“Hello?” I said with a smile.

“Lilith, hello sweetie. I hope you got to Italy alright! I know how hard portkeys are to handle.” Uncle Harry’s grinning face filled up the whole mirror. “Now I know you are probably busy trying not to die, but Vampire is sitting on my and Draco’s bed and won’t go away. So could you please summon him or something?”

I rolled my eyes again.”Just push him off, now is there anything _actually_ important you want to tell us?”

“We tried, but Lord Lucius almost cut our hands off.” At my raise eyebrow, he shrugged innocently.”What? The nickname is contagious, plus he hates it and it’s hilarious….Or right, important! So, Draco and I decided to go on holiday to Italy and join you and, as it happens, Luna, Neville, Severus and Hermione found out and now they want to join, so we will be there in the coming week sometime. Ok bye! I got to go before...I don’t know! Goodbye...oh and tell Scorpius and Lucius to keep it in their pants, cause if Severus finds out they defiled his daughter...well...I’m pretty sure he will wipe the Potter, Malfoy and Black families from the face of the earth!” His face disappeared and we were all left standing in silence until Aro’s high pitched laugh rung around us.

“So who’s who?” He said curiously with a smile, much to the displeasure of the ones sitting on either side of him.

I grinned at him as the mirror disappeared from my hands.”I’m Lilith Swan, no relation to any of these darlings, although I did sleep with most of them, except Dustin, obviously!”

Dustin was the next one to drawl out his answer.” I am Dustin Snape, brother to Elyria.” He said as he hugged her and, at Lucius’s raised eyebrow, kissed her gently on her lips. The blond one looked at them with disgust but Aro looked intrigued.

Elyria was next to speak of herself as she grinned at the blonde one’s disgust. “I’m Elyria Snape, Dustin is my twin and I’m mat..in a relationship with Scorpius and Lucius and have slept with most of these darlings.” At this point Aro looked a bit confused

Next Lucius and Scorpius both came up to Dustin and Elyria and grabbed her from his embrace with identical smirks.”We’re Lucius and Scorpius Malfoy-Potter-Black, we answer to both so you don’t have to know which is which. Elyria here is our darling mat….girlfriend.” They looked towards Romulus with identical raised eyebrows.

He nodded seriously at them and sighed theatrically. “I am...I am...Romulus LESTRANGE!! And we are The Obscurus!” He said with an exaggerated bow and we all clapped enthusiastically, Daisy even conjured a rose and threw it in his direction.

The vampire kings stared at us in silence for a few moments, and then the blond one pointed to Daisy, who was still sitting on Lucius’s shoulders.” And her?” He asked with a sneer.

I smiled widely and took a few steps closer until he narrowed his eyes.”She is Daisy, our seer…” I smirked at their disbelieving faces.

“Well then, you and your seer will fight the guard and if we find you worthy we _might_ allow you to live.” He said, his voice laced with contempt.

Daisy sighed dreamily, drawing everyone's attention to her.” We will do as you ask, Master Caius, do not worry, your mate will win.” She said slowly and her quiet dreamy voice carried the sound to every part of the room.

Caius stood up, anger lacing every move he made and made towards us. He was stopped by a grinning Aro. “Caius, dinner is here, calm down!”

Just as he finished speaking the large doors slammed open.


End file.
